


Too Bad That That's All I Need

by noijonas (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'm so ashamed don't even talk to me, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: Jack wants to be spanked. Bunny has such a hard time telling him no.





	Too Bad That That's All I Need

It shouldn’t be too bad.

Seeing as Jack _really_ wanted to try it, and that Bunny’s paws are round with fur and gently padded. They’d hardly hurt.

So what was the big deal?

“Please?” Jack begs again, voice low.

Bunny rolls his eyes. He  _knows_ the kid is just horny and he knows the second he gives into the request Jack will regret it.

“I’m not going to hit you!” Bunny snaps, voice echoing down the egg tunnels of his Warren.

Jack sighs loudly; exaggerated, frustrated.

He flashes Bunny his best puppy-dog eyes. He knows they’re big, round, and impossibly blue. He also knows Bunny can’t say no to them.

“Oh, rack off, Jack! What if I do and you end up seriously hurt?”

Jack shrugs a bit, biting his lip to keep a smile from showing. Finally, he’s gotten Bunny to say anything other than ‘no’.

“I won’t let you do that. And besides, I don’t think you’d let  _yourself_ do that,”

Bunny sighs, defeated.

“ _Fine_. You’re such a god damned brat when you want to be,” he mumbles.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you spank me for it, then?”

“I’m about to have you regretting even asking this of me.”

Jack finds himself pinned to the soft dirt ground of the Warren in a matter of seconds, his staff clattering down next to him, out of reach.

They’re perfect for each other, really.

Bunny is well, a bunny, so he has a habit of making fast work when it comes to sex. Jack, on the other hand, is impatient anyway, so he never did mind the whirlwind their sex always began with.

It’s nearly dizzying - the speed at which Bunny presses Jack’s buttons. He nips at Jack’s cool skin, paws holding fast to his hips.

Oversized teeth drag along Jack’s throat, and a trail of frost follows Bunny’s warm mouth. Jack’s breathing has grown ragged, and he almost wants to tell Bunny to slow down. Almost.

Bunny pauses, sits up, and pulls Jack’s clothes off. He tosses them over to land beside Jack’s staff, wasting no time in getting back to the pale skin calling his name.

Jack gasps when Bunny bites and licks down his chest.

But that’s all that Bunny gives him.

Bunny sits upward, leaning back into a crouch.

“Come on, then,” he says, gesturing to his own thighs.

Jack figures Bunny wants him to lay across them.

It’s a bit awkward, but it’s all part of the whole having-sex-with-a-giant-alien-rabbit thing.

Jack is positioned face-down, his own hands flat against the dirt beneath him. His chest, tummy, and crotch are cozy against the thick fur of Bunny’s thighs, and his feet are brushing against the ground.

“You remember your word, don’t you?” Bunny checks in, and it takes Jack a second to actually remember his safeword, but he does, and he nods.

“Good.”

One paw cradles Jack’s chin momentarily, before sliding down and finding comfort against Jack’s throat. Bunny’s fingers wrap around Jack’s neck, not squeezing, but firm there.

It’s fine. They’ve done choking before.

But it still makes Jack’s heart pound in his chest and his dick swell against Bunny’s thigh.

Bunny’s other paw rubs against Jack’s bare ass, and Jack swallows nervously. He’s actually going through with it - Jack didn’t really think his puppy dog eyes would work.

Alas, Bunny pulls his paw back and strikes one of Jack’s asscheeks. It’s not too hard, but it pulls a gasp from Jack’s mouth.

No time is given to recover, however. Bunny hits him again, and again, at a steady force.

The fourth spank comes in harder.

Jack cries out as the pad of Bunny’s paw actually _slaps_ his flesh, leaving a sting of pain.

He doesn’t get time to think and weigh his feelings.

Instead, he’s given three more spanks in succession, which leave him whining and achingly hard.

Bunny leans down a bit so he can speak in a low voice.

“You think you’d get away with that, hm? Mouthing me off like that?”

He spanks Jack again, who whimpers.

“You forget so easily who’s in charge here, darl,”

Bunny’s paw rubs Jack’s stinging ass gently before pulling back and hitting him once more, even harder than before.

Jack lets out an incoherent cry.

For more, for less; Bunny doesn’t know. What Bunny _does_ know is that it isn’t their safeword, so he isn’t about to stop.

His paw tightens around Jack’s throat, squeezing the slightest bit, just to make Jack’s face flush blue and his voice hoarse.

That’s when Bunny notices Jack rutting against his thigh. He can feel Jack’s cock rubbing into the fur there, and it only makes him grin.

Jack is _loving_ this, and Bunny would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel his own dick starting to unsheath itself.

He administers two more particularly hard spanks before getting a bit daring and scraping his claws against the backside of Jack’s thighs experimentally.

Jack moans lowly, his hips jerking before resuming a rhythm of humping Bunny’s thigh.

Again, Bunny’s grip on Jack’s throat tightens, and he can hear Jack beginning to struggle for breath, just the way he likes it.

Bunny digs his nails in the pale, flushed skin of Jack’s ass scratching him there and earning a strangled cry.

It’s a burning pain, in contrast to the stinging of the spanking and the pressure of the choking.

Jack is so into it.

He pants hard, his lungs working harder than usual to pull and push air in and out past Bunny’s grip on his throat.

Bunny is back to spanking him, but Jack can barely keep track due to his fast-approaching orgasm.

He tries to warn Bunny, as he continues thrusting against him, but it comes out as a strangled moan.

One more solid smack on his ass, and Jack is coming against Bunny’s thigh, shuddering in Bunny’s hold, crying out Bunny’s name.

After a few seconds of letting Jack ride it out, Bunny flips him over and cradles him close.

Everything returns at once.

Jack gasps for air, his lungs hungry for it. He can feel his own cold come against his ass now, which is burning and stinging.

He lets out a satisfied moan, blinking up at Bunny, who is stroking his hair lovingly.

After a moment of recovery and heavy breathing, Jack thanks him.

“For what? Indulging you, or putting you in your place?”

Jack grins, climbing out of Bunny’s hold.

“For both. Love you,” Jack mumbles, coaxing Bunny to move so he’s lying on his back.

Before Bunny can make fun of him again, Jack is knelt down between his legs, licking his own come from Bunny’s fur, his cool fingers rubbing against Bunny’s erection.

Jack wastes no time in getting Bunny’s cock between his lips, and in response, Bunny chuckles.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly self-indulgent and embarrassing. also i ended up not including jack's staff as an implement, whoops. might do a sequel in that case.


End file.
